Rising Sun
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has been pulled out of the human world and back to live in Equestria. She is taken under Luna's apprenticeship. While training alongside Twilight Sparkle. Suddenly, everything is thrown into chaos. It's up to Flash, Twilight, and Sunset to find the final seventh element, before Equestria is overthrown once again.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The cream and orange pony flared off all the energy she has stored up in her and let it all channel into her unicorn horn. Her firey red and yellow mane fluttered around as the light on the tip of the horn grew larger. She knew this was the end. She perfectly knew it well. She had to take in the energy of all the Elements of Harmony herself. Even if one of the original elements have died, she had to take all the power into it herself. And save Equestria.

Before the light got big enough to swallow the writhing monster in front of her, she turned around and took one last look at a dark purple alicorn standing next to a golden pegasus with blue hair. She felt tears prick her eyes. She will dearly miss the pegasus she loved, and the alicorn she has befriended. She hoped that this alicorn would be a great leader. A leader even better than she would have been.

Names flashed across her mind.

_Flash Sentry._

_ Twilight Sparkle._

_ Princess Celestia_

_ Princess Luna._

Finally, the darkness shattered. The orange unicorn felt herself get thrown back against the wall and she moaned in pain. Blood welled up from her shoulder and she felt a searing pain inside of her horn. She blinked weakly and saw blood trickle down her eyelid. She raised a hoof to her horn and felt that it has a huge crack in it and blood was flowing out of it. She was too weak to cry though. Too weak to even say goodbye.

"Sunset Shimmer!" She heard the cream pegasus cry. Hooves rushed over to her and the orange unicorn blinked away tears upon seeing the face of the pony she has fallen in love with. "Don't die!" The pegasus chanted holding the unicorn's head in his hooves.

"After all you've done to save us..." choked out the purple alicorn, "y-you can't die. Not yet. Princess Celestia will come soon and-"

"S-shut up," the orange pony coughed. She looked past the alicorn and saw the monster she has released from the Nightmare. The yellow pegasus with pink hair that sat in the other corner of the room rushed up to the monster and held his face gently in her hooves. She hugged him and began to cry tears of joy. The orange unicorn looked back at her lover and her friend. She continued, "I am sorry for the loss of the e-element. But I had no choice but to channel all of that power myself."

"I could've done it!" Protested the purple pony standing up, "I could have taken on the elements! You wouldn't have died."

"Of course not, _princess_," she spluttered out as blood continued to trickle down her head. "Princess T-Twilight, hold me a proper funeral."

The pegasus sobbed and nuzzled the orange unicorn, "don't talk like that!" He cried out.

The unicorn ignored him. "Make s-sure that you're treated like a princess there. And as a last wish, make sure to destory the new element."

"Sunset! No!" Cried the pegasus.

The unicorn felt her head being lifted up and then suddenly felt the stallion's soft muzzle on her's. Her eyes shot wide open.

Just then, a bright light swallowed her. The next thing she knew, the unicorn saw a deep blue alicorn mare with a flowing black and star-speckled mane. It is her old mentor. The unicorn wasn't sure what to think.

"Am I dead?" The unicorn asked stumbling.

"No." The old mentor said smiling. "But it is time for a change... Princess."


	2. Chapter 1: Bonding Sunset

**Chapter 1: Bonding Sunset**

Sunset Shimmer narrowed her neon blue eyes and laid back her ears. She stared at the princess named Celestia, curious to what they'll say next.

Twilight has said that she and her friends will accept Sunset, but she can still sense the untrusting vibes coming off of all the ponies. They know that she's attempted to steal the crown and even tried to kill Twilight Sparkle in the human dimension. But the only reason she tried to kill her was because all that negative energy transferred itself into the power of the crown, transforming herself into a demon, and making herself unable to control herself.

"Sunset Shimmer," said Princess Celestia loudly, "your faults were heavy. And your selfishness clouded everyone's judgement. And you have even proven me wrong."

Sunset perked her ears and tilted her head. Proven Celestia wrong? After all she's done to her? It sounds as if Celestia's going to take Sunset back as an apprentice.

"That is why," then said Luna leaving where her sister left off, "why I will train Sunset Shimmer to be my apprentice. If we can learn to control that ambition and haste, good things will come from it."

Sunset could barely believe what she was hearing. Being an apprentice once more?

Ugh... but wouldn't that mean also studying and training with _Twilight the Perfect?_

"A-Are you serious, Princess?" Asked Sunset staring at Luna.

The dark violet mare nodded. "Celestia will train Twilight while I will teach you."

So, there's still a slim chance for Sunset to become a princess! She wanted to scream with glee. Her papa would be so proud. But Sunken Waters is dead.

Sunset shook away the memories and she smiled. "I won't let you down, Princess Luna. Not like I have last time to Equestria."

* * *

Sunset studied the text she was assigned my Luna. It was something about a time before Discord and how everything was nothing all at the same time. It is not interesting at all. It seemed like something Twilight would be into. Sunset swore she caught herself drooling on the text about twice.

"Need help?"

Sunset turned around and faced the pale orange pegasus with blue hair. He has taken off his armor and somehow, his face seemed brighter than usual. Flash Sentry. Sunset used to date him before things between the two fell apart. And fell apart as in when Sunset Shimmer became impatient, ambitious, and power hungry. Sunset narrowed her neon blue eyes and then snarled fiercely, "I don't _need_ your help. And I never did."

The pegasus rolled his eyes. He stepped a little closer forward and said a little sadly, "can't we, erm, start over?"

Sunset slammed the book she was reading closed and the twirled around angrily. "Look, Flash! I don't need you or your sweet gentlecoltly acts!" She whipped her tail around as if attempting to swat away a fly, "do you _think_ I want to be with you again? Besides, you got Princess _Twilight_ to keep you company."

Flash didn't lose his cool at all. He kept his calm demeneor and he shrugged. "What makes you think I want to be with her?"

Sunset growled and slammed her face into the desk. She covered her face with her hooves and felt her muzzle blush a tomato red. "J-Just go away from me." She stuttered.

"I don't want to leave you though." Flash Sentry finally admitted. "I want to start over. Come on, I'm begging you here."

Sunset stood up and sniffled. Maybe she should start over with Flash. It was her fault in the first place for pushing him out of her life. Flash is just the innocent victim begging to please rewind all of their insanity. Sunset slowly turned around and weakly smiled. "It would actually be nice to go out to ponyville and just be ourselves again. Where should we go to?"

"I was hoping that maybe we could just stroll around town."

"Great." Sunset grinned and gently pushed the book to the edge of her desk. "I'll go get permission from Princess Luna to go out to Ponyville with you. Wait here."

Flash nodded and then looked into the book she was studying. He suddenly seemed actually intrigued.

Sunset giggled and shook her head. She did admit that she loved his sweet personality. He was kind of silly and he always stood up for what he believed to be right. Just like a gentlecolt.

As soon as the door to her study closed behind her. She smiled like a fool and raced down the hallway. She couldn't stop smiling that wide smile of her's. She darted into the main throne room where Twilight Sparkle was speaking to Princess Celestia. Sunset's smile faded away. She despised Twilight, even if she has forgiven her. Sunset scowled and walked slowly into the room. When Celestia still didn't notice Sunset standing there, the orange unicorn coughed and Princess Celestia turned her head to Sunset and then smiled.

"Well, hello, Sunset Shimmer."

_I should be _Princess_ Sunset Shimmer if it weren't for Twilight..._ thought Sunset sourly.

Sunset took a deep breath and regained her composture. "Hello, Princess Celestia. I was wondering if I can go out to Ponyville for a bit."

"Why so?" Celestia asked.

Sunset looked directly at Twilight and smirked. She knew that it would annoy the newest princess so badly once she found out that Sunset is going out with Flash Sentry again. Especially since Twilight's crush for him is so obvious. "Oh," started Sunset, "just going out with Flash Sentry."

Sunset spotted Twilight's eyes narrow and her fur turning an embarrassing shade of pink. Sunset wanted to laugh so badly. Twilight is _jealous_...

"Of course you may." Gushed Princess Celestia while she beamed. "You may stay out for as long as you like."

"Can't believe you trust her that well..." muttered Twilight under her breath.

She spotted Celestia shoot Twilight a warning look then she gazed back at Sunset. Sunset dipped her head and raced back down the hallway. Yes! Yes, yes, _yes!_

Sunset shot open the doors to her study with her magical force from her unicorn horn. She spotted Flash still gazing into her books and she smiled from ear to ear. She trotted happily over to him and giggled like a little filly would. She put a hoof on his shoulder and then chirped, "Flash! Are we going to head out or are you planning to stick your muzzle into these books all day?"

Flash blushed and set down the book. "Sorry, Sunny. These texts are just so interesting." Then he tilted his head. "It is awefully strange that a few minutes ago you seem to despise me. And now you're all giddy and excitable." He grinned. "Just like my old Sunny."

Sunset smirked and leaned up against Flash. "That's because my feelings were bottled up."

Flash smiled and led Sunset Shimmer outside of the hallways and past the giant doors to Ponyville.

* * *

Sunset sipped a little of her grape juice through a straw while Flash munched on a cornmuffin. She glanced at him awkwardly across the table and then flushed red. "So, Flash," she started casually, "what was the palace like while I was gone?"

"Lonely." He responded after setting down his remaining cornmuffin, "I had to painstakingly watch Twilight take your place and be Celestia's student. And to think you were just a little filly when Celestia disbanded you." He took another bite of the muffin. "What did you do that made her so upset? You are an ambitious pony, but that can't be the only reason."

"I..." Sunset didn't know how to start. She gulped and went on, "one night, while Celestia was sleeping, I broke into the chamber where the Elements of Harmony were kept and then I put on the crown of magic or whatever it was. No one indentified it's element yet back then. Anyway, once I put it on I..."

"Yeah?"

Sunset hesitated to continue, "I turned into a monster. And nearly destroyed the other elements. Celestia stopped me. She was tired, and didn't understand exactly how o-or what. But I do know that it was my power-hungry and ambitious nature." Then an awkward silence befell them.

Flash quickly ate the rest of his muffin and then stood up from his chair. Sunset Shimmer imitated him, drinking the rest of her juice and pushing her chair in. She looked out to the horizen and noticed that the sun was sinking over the rooftops of Ponyville.

"I know a great place." Said Flash kindly. "Just follow me."

He trotted along the road with Sunset following him, curious as to why she should be following him at all. Most ponies were heading inside of their houses. There was a frosty nip in the air, signalling that winter was quickly approaching.

_Maybe it'll snow tonight._ Thought Sunset still trotting after the orange pegasus.

Finally, they approached the wide river with a bridge stretching across it. On the other side was the Everfree forest. Flash stopped at the middle of the bridge above the calm and soft water. Sunset stood next to him, watching the final dying rays of the sun. The sky was painted purple and red like a meadow. Another wind whipped across the town and Sunset shivered violently. Before she knew what was happening, she felt the warm golden fur of Flash right next to hers. She sighed contently then her eyes flickered wide open.

Wait...

What?

I am on a bridge. Watching the sunset. With the pony I love the most.

...

Then Sunset Shimmer screamed in glee.


	3. Chapter 2: Jealous Much?

**Chapter 2: Jealous Much?**

Twilight was searching through the books somewhat in frusteration. Why couldn't she find out what happened _before_ Discord or the Elements of Harmony?

"TWILIGHT!"

The alicorn princess sworn she felt her ears just burst. She twirled around to face the bouncing figure of her friend Pinkie Pie.

"What do you want, Pinkie Pie? Another party?"

"No! Oh, but I wish there were. Do you think Princess Celestia would let us have a party in your study? Or her study, or any study at all! But what kind of party? What about a book warming party! Or a 'Sunset Shimmer is now redeemed' party! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Or maybe-"

"Or maybe you can calm down and tell me what's going on?" Twilight asked her. Wait, Twilight has just asked the impossible.

"Oh, calming down." Pinkie Pie said as she finally quit bouncing. She looked up at the ceiling. "Uhhh..." Then she smiled sweetly and said in a cheerful way, "I forgot!"

"You forgot!?" Twilight Sparkle hoof-faced her forhead in frusteration. Pinkie can be so strange sometimes. Not sometimes -no, all the time.

"Erm, lemme try to remember. Speaking of remembering, don't you get that feeling sometimes, where you like, got to go to the bathroom and suddenly as soon as you walk into the bathroom, you're all like, 'I can't remember what I'm doing here.' Then you shrug and leave then about five hours later, you suddenly perk up in the middle of something and you shout out, 'oh, that's right! I was going to the bathroom!' Isn't the mind a pretty funny thing?"

Awkward silence.

"...By the way, I got to use the bathroom."

"Pinkie Pie! Just tell me!" Twilight could swear she's starting to go insane with this pink pony just babbling on and on.

Pinkie finally sat down and flicked her ears. "I think I finally remember. Yeah, I remember now. There was, um, this STALLION that you knew or something. A-And he was out at the bridge with this other MARE you knew. I wasn't exactly sure."

"Yeah, Pinkie. So descriptive."

"By the way, I think that this STALLION was Flash Sentry, you know, the pony you had a total crush on."

"S-shut up..." muttered Twilight.

Pinkie kept going on, "and this MARE was that evil theify pony unicorn that tried to steal your crown. Uh, named... Sunset Shimmer?"

Twilight felt something in her just break. She did like Flash, and she did know that Sunset was Flash's ex-girlfriend, but since Sunset's been redeemed, is it possible that Flash is going out with her again?

"W-what were they doing there?"

Pinkie just smiled like usual. "They were watching the sunset together all romantically as they pressed up against each other for warmth against the autumn winds."

Twilight didn't say anything. Flash, Sunset, together? She always thought it'd be Twilight and Flash being the two romantically watching the sunset and pressing up against each other. Twilight folded her wings far back and looked away. Well, as long as Flash is happy she's okay with it. But she will have a serious talk with Sunset tomorrow.

"Um... Pinkie?" Asked Twilight glancing at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"...How did you even get into the palace?"

Pinkie Pie looked around. "I don't know. Anyway Twilight, that's all I wanted to tell you." Then she giggled and bounced off. Twilight felt her eye twitch. Sometimes she felt like she's been trapped inside of a looney bin. The looney bin called 'Equestria'.

* * *

Twilight was still searching for a book about a time before Discord. She'd ask for Spike's help but he's out on a date with Rarity tonight.

_Maybe Sunset Shimmer's study area has it._ Yet Twilight knew it'd be morally wrong to just take her book without permission._ I'll wait for _Sunset_ to come back from her dream date with _Flash.

Twilight huffed and she suddenly heard laughing, soft voices down the hallway. She carefully walked over to the door of her study and she saw Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer come down the hallway and stop in the middle of it. Twilight listened very carefully to their exchanged words;

"I had a really fun time with you today." Sunset gushed in a voice that made Twilight sick.

"Same here." Flash laughed, "it's been forever since I've heard you giggle like a foal."

Twilight glanced at the clock behind her. It's 8:42 PM. She looked back down the hallway.

"I'd like to go out to Ponyville with you again tomorrow," started Sunset sadly, "but I need to catch up on lost time studying today. And _you_ need to make up time for guard duty."

"Painstakingly true." Admitted Flash. Twilight felt bitter jealousy rise up within her. She growled softly but her tone changed immediatly when she heard Sunset suddenly say sincerely,

"I'll have to check and see if Twilight is willing to help me catch up."

"Twilight..." muttered Flash, "she's a good mare."

Twilight Sparkle suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. Flash thinks that she's great? Er, good.

Sunset hesitated to answer. "See you later, Flash. I'm going to ask Twilight. If I'm lucky, she'll catch me up tonight."

"Mhm. Bye, Sunny." Then Flash Sentry trotted down the hallway to his room.

How could Sunset think that Twilight would help her? Maybe Sunset truely thinks that Twilight is smart.

Twilight darted back into her study and started searching through the books again. A moment later, Sunset bursted into the room. She walked over to Twilight and yawned. "Hey, Princess, I was out with Flash Sentry and I was wondering if you'd please help me get caught back up again for the day."

Twilight pretended she didn't hear a word of Sunset and Flash's conversation in the hallway. She just clenched her teeth and responded politely, "oh, really? I was just about to ask you if you got the book about the world before chaos and Discord."

"Oh, that boring old book." Sunset scoffed, "yeah, I got it. Want me to go get it?"

"Yes. Please and thank you."

Sunset huffed tiredly and trotted out of Twilight's study into her own. Coming back as quick as she left with the book of times before Equestria. She was holding it up with a sky blue force emenating from her horn. Sunset set it down on Twilight's desk and flipped it open to where she left off. "Is this what we were studying all day?" She asked.

Twilight nodded. They read the book together and Twilight felt nervous bringing up the question about her and Flash, and then gently stating that Twilight has feelings for him as well. After a page flipped, Twilight coughed a little. Sunset didn't look up. Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It must've been pretty boring back then. Just like this book." Yawned Sunset while her eyes began to droop.

_This is it, Twilight._ The alicorn thought to herself,_ while the silence has been broken. Just tell Sunset how you feel about Flash Sentry._

Twilight took a deep breath and forced a small smile. "So, Sunset Shimmer, what about you and Flash Sentry?"

"What about us?" Asked Sunset looking disinterested.

"Are... are you two dating again?"

"Uh, yeah. What's it to you?"

Twilight blushed and stared at the words on the book. She tried to act casual about the whole thing, and she wanted to back down so badly. But she's already started this conversation. She can't just drop it like nothing happened. Twilight cleared her throat and replied, "well, I kind of like Flash."

Sunset finally looked up and raised her eyebrow. "'Kind of'? You made it so obvious in that human world. Apparently we were living Lyra Heartstring's dream." Sunset was obviously refering to the minty green pony's dream to be a human. Lyra was so strange.

Twilight didn't say anything. Sunset continued her rant, "I'm with Flash now. We're back together, and I won't let you just snatch him away from me like that. Not like the little theif you are."

"Theif?" Twilight stood up and her wings flared, "you're the one who stole the crown!"

"Oh, was that _me_?" Purred Sunset. Twilight's anger fumed up inside of her. Why did she ever forgive Sunset Shimmer? Especially since the unicorn pony has tried to kill her in the human dimension. "I have my reasons. Doesn't everyone?"

"Your reasons were to take over the throne!" Hissed Twilight slamming the book shut after stuffing in a bookmark.

"I thought this was about you and your little Flashlight?" Retaliated Sunset swishing her tail. "You're the one crushing on him like a little foal!"

"As I'm the foal! You were giggling in the hallway like you were still in Miss Cherilee's class!"

Sunset's horn glowed an eerie blue shine and she narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. Either way, don't think of laying your hooves on him in any way, shape, or form. He's _mine_. And even you should know that you'd never have a chance with him."

"Hey, guys."

Twilight turned to the door and spotted the little violet colored dragon. He's back from his date.

"What's going on Twilight?"

Twilight blinked back tears and was just about to say nothing was wrong at all, and it's just in Spike's head, but Sunset angrily picked up the book of times before true Equestria with her magic. Then she slowly walked out of the room. Twilight watched the door slam behind her and a little yelp followed. She spotted Spike's tail caught in the door. She rushed forward to his aid and she quickly opened the door to let his tail free. Down the hallway, she saw Sunset walking to her room. Twilight slowly shut the door and she gazed sadly at the floor.

"Twilight?" Spike asked looking up at her with his large, sweet dragon eyes, "something is definetly wrong here. Don't deny it."

Twilight blinked and hung her head. "It was Sunset."

"Oh, she's not a very nice pony is she?" Clarified Spike. "But it'll be alright. Sunset Shimmer is just having trouble adjusting back to the palace." He looked back at the door and he growled like a dog. "But she is so egotistical and arrogant! And I don't trust her. I feel like at any minute she's going to just attempt to steal the crown again."

"I don't think she's going to try that again anytime soon, Spike." Twilight said rolling her eyes. "That's why I cast a spell on it so only I can touch it. Otherwise the pony will get... quite a shock." Then she giggled.

"That's a pretty stupid pun." Spike said unenthusiastically. Which only resulted in the purple alicorn to hit him gently upon the head. Then she clomped off to the books scattered around her room. She picked up a random book and she carried it over to her desk. She set it down and flipped it open. But for some reason, she words were swimming across the page. Suddenly, a drop of water splattered onto the page. Twilight blinked in pain and realized that she was crying. She laid her face down and began sobbing her heart out.

Even if Sunset Shimmer was egotistical and arrogant, she's right about Twilight and Flash. Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer are back together, and Twilight Sparkle will never get a shot at him ever again.


	4. Chapter 3: Leaves and Feathers

**Chapter 3: Leaves and Feathers**

Spike coughed out a burst of green flames and two notes flew out. Sunset watched Twilight pick them up as the alicorn read them both. Without a word, Twilight threw a note to Sunset Shimmer. Sunset picked it up and read it, realizing that it was from Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer,_

_Once we've learned that you both are appprenticing under the wings of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, we have both requested that you study at the Crystal Empire for a little bit. Under the premission of both dear Luna and Celestia of course. Respond as soon as you can. Both of you._

_Hopefully we'll see you at the Crystal Empire!_

_Sincerly,_

_Princess Cadence and Shining Armor._

Spike looked quizzically at the letters. "I wonder how they both managed to get them to me..."

"Doesn't matter." Said Twilight exitedly, "I get to see Shining Armor again!"

"And... how is that important?" Asked Sunset sourly.

Twilight Sparkle glared at the creamy orange unicorn and said in a harsh tone, "Shining Armor is my brother!"

Sunset flicked her ear and looked back down at the letter. There's just something off about this letter. Like something's wrong back at the empire.

* * *

"Why can't we come with ya'll?" Asked the orange and blonde earth pony named Apple Jack.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that something's wrong at the Crystal Empire." Clarified Twilight. Sunset Shimmer stayed far away from Twilight and her friends. Sunset honestly didn't care if they made her redeem herself. She isn't their friend. And she never will be.

Spike suddenly was looking around like he was searching for someone. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

Sunset looked over towards them. For the first time, she's noticed that the blue pegasus mare with insane rainbow hair and gleaming magenta eyes. Rainbow Dash has always been bothersome and untrusting to Sunset. Suddenly, a loud whistle peirced her eardrums. She spun around and saw the train coming closer and closer towards them.

Rarity sniffled a little and said sadly, "Rainbow's got a little accident while recklessly flying in a hurricane. She's at the hospital right now."

Before Twilight or Spike could speak again, the train whistle went off again.

"Please be careful, Twilight." Whispered the yellow pegasus with flowing pink hair.

"I will." The alicorn promised. "And tell Rainbow Dash that I hope she'll get well soon."

The train slowed down to a stop in front of Sunset, Spike, and Twilight. The two ponies and one dragon quickly boarded the train and plopped themselves down to some seats. Sunset sat across the aisle from Twilight and Spike, unwilling to get into another argument about Flash. And she knew that Flash rightfully belonged to Sunset. She's got him wrapped around her hoof like he's just a little obidient dog.

Sunset heard sweet, 'goodbye's outside of the train. It was Twilight's friends, still not finished saying goodbye to her. Sunset narrowed her eyes and got comfy in her seat. As the train began to move again, Sunset dug into her totebag and stared once more at the letter from the prince and princess. It just seemed so rushed...

Sunset yawned and glanced outside, seeing the scenery pass by. Trees flew past the window and orange leaves flew in the wind. She gazed at the leaves, watching them fly by the window and one getting caught in the window ledge. Sunset felt an odd urge to open the window and snatch away the leaf. She looked around, making sure no one was watching. Twilight was reading a book, and every other pony was asleep. So Sunset quickly used her magic and lifted open the window, then snatching the leaf with her powers and setting it into her bag. She shut the window quickly. Sunset turned around and spotted Twilight staring at her.

Sunset immediatly became defensive. "What're you looking at?"

Twilight raised her eyebrow. "You staring at that leaf."

Sunset looked back down at the leaf that gleamed like the morning sun. Sunset felt herself blush like a rose. She growled and narrowed her eyes at Twilight. "J-just go back to reading. It's not important."

Twilight hesitated. Then she turned back to her book. Sunset sighed and stroked the leaf softly in her hooves. Before she knew it, the train's quiet rythm lulled her to sleep with a soft autumn orange leaf in her hooves.

* * *

A creamy orange unicorn filly shuffled her hooves as her mother magically braided her red and yellow hair.

"M-Mom?"

"Yes, my little Sunnyshine?"

The filly bit her lip nervously. "What if I'm not g-good enough to become Princess Celestia's apprentice?"

Her father laughed a sweet booming laugh. His dark ginger coat was gleaming in the morning sunlight. "Not good enough? Sunnyshine, you're the best in your class! I'm sure they will love you!"

She bit her lip again. "I'm s-so nervous."

"Of course you're nervous." Comforted her mother. "I would be shaking so much that my mane would fall out! Who wouldn't be?" Her mother smiled and set her hoof on her daughter's shoulder, "just be yourself, and pretend that they're not even there."

"But they _are_ there!" Presisted the creamy unicorn.

"Silly, filly." Replied her father ruffling her hair, "just pretend that the judges are _us_. You'll be fine." He paused then added. "But be serious, because we never are!" He laughed and the filly rolled her eyes. Her father is just so strange.

The testing house was just right up ahead. The filly shrank back and shivered.

"It'll be okay." Cooed her mother like a dove, "just go on in."

"What if they laugh at me?"

"Look, I knew you'd be this scared." Sighed the dark red pony. He pulled off his simple wooden band on his hoof he always wore. The band was a swirling fiborous brown like the wood it was made from. Carved into it, was a small pattern of a leaf, just barely able to be saw. "This is my lucky band. Wear it."

The filly didn't say anything. She quickly hugged both of her parents, and then sprinted into the building. A kind blue earth pony that sat at a desk inside, guided the filly to a seat where she'd wait her turn. There were hardly any unicorns here at all. And her turn came quickly.

"Sunset Shimmer, please enter the testing area."

The filly obayed silently. She opened the door using her magic and spotted three stern looking ponies in suits and clipboards. She filly gulped and walked down the steps. One of the ponies stood up and cleared her throat, sounding obviously bored, "Sunset Shimmer, please attempt to hatch this phoenix egg."

"Y-yes mam." The unicorn stuttered. She looked at a cart next to her with a small orange and yellow spotted egg. This was actually fairly simple. Haven't the other ponies figured out how to hatch it yet?

The filly immediatly channeled her immense powers into her horn. It began to glow a bright, clear minty blue. She squinted her eyes and concentrated on the time cast spell. It was a spell where you could affect a small patch of an area with a time rewind, or a time forward spell. In this case, she has to go forward. A small blue circle was glowing around the egg, and she could see the effects of the time take place on the straw and the wood of the cart and nest. She grunted a little and suddenly, a small crackle of electricity burst from her horn and she was shot backwards. She snapped her eyes shut, afraid of what happened to the delicate egg. But instead, she heard the soft sound of three jaws opening at once.

She opened one eye, and saw a small baby phoenix in the nest, chirping.

"Sunset Shimmer! Congradulations! We'll inform Princess Celestia at _once_ of these amazing actions!"

The unicorn grinned from ear to ear. She stepped up to the phoenix chick and giggled.

She nuzzled the chick and then said in a soft voice, "I think I'll name you..." she grinned, "Philomena."


End file.
